the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
I won't be here?
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I won't be here? 17 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 3 years ago Okay, so, I won't be on for... God knows how long, at most until summer? *nervous laughing* my mom's angry at me because I very nearly failed a class so I can't really be online right now. I'll pop in every once in a while and say something, I dunno. It sucks, cuz me and Helen have evil plans. Oh well, I guess they can wait for... four months? CX I hope the suspense doesn't kill you! I really didn't plan on Alicia and Elaina being gone, so I don't have an explanation? I don't have time to write one? They're just gone, I'll explain another time. Until then, Elaina and Alicia will not be available for anything unless someone dies. Or something else important. Bye, you guys! I'll try to leave comments if you have questions about anything at all, but it might be a few hours. Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I hope you'll be okay, Elaina. And don't worry about all of us....will all be here when you return. X3 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Me too ^^ Thanks! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago You're welcome! X3 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Good luck! And don't worry we all get it as life and school come before the RP. See you in a couple months! 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I mean tbh I think my emotional stability comes before school but whatever 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago You'll manage. You'll be surprised. (At least I'm talking from a sample size of one but whatever.) Good luck with the schoolwork, go in there and eat it up. Look forward to seeing you again when you come back! 2 •Share › Avatar Setae • 3 years ago Best of luck. Seeya when you come back. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Setae • 3 years ago Cool! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Good luck, see you when you get back Elaina. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Thanks! 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 3 years ago Unless someone dies, huh? ... a lot can happen in four months. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde chatterghosts • 3 years ago That was in no way at all directed at you. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Honestly can't tell if you're being sarcastic, but I'll keep it in mind <3 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde chatterghosts • 3 years ago Yes, I am. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 3 years ago Best of luck to ya, friend! I totally understand the motherly anger/lack of online access XD 3 •Share › − Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Sorry to hear that Elaina! We'll miss you, and will be waiting here for your return! Good luck with your studies! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (See you when you get back!) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy